Rising Steam
by SaranghaeZJ
Summary: A SunFany FanFic involving Sunny and Tiffany from the Korean girl band 소녀시대  Girls Generation  Even if you don't really know this band, I hope you'll enjoy :


ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

**Rising Steam**

A SunFany FanFic

Volume 1

SJ

Prologue:

The pyjama party the best friends were having had turned into a wild, drunken rave. Out went the hot chocolates, the marshmallows and the rom-coms, in went the booze, the loud music and a small, clear, resalable packet with some white powdery stuff in it. Earlier, they were daring each other to try some, but now they weren't so sure. They were so drunk by this time that they didn't know where they had got the packet and what illegal substance was in it. They had a little pillow fight over it and ended up falling off the comfy sofa on which they were sitting, and landed on their knees facing each other. They burst out giggling through their drunkenness.

Sunny place both her hands on Tiffany's shoulders, and stared deep into her eyes. Tiffany began getting butterflies in her stomach. Did Sunny really make her feel this way? She stared back hard, and both without realizing it, started to lean in.

Their noses were close to touching when Sunny breathed in deeply and squeezed her eyes shut. "What's wrong?" Tiffany whispered, her alcohol tinted breath tickling Sunny's face. "You can tell me anything, you know that" she went on. Sunny still had her eyes shut tight and was in the middle of a mental battle with herself. 'Should I tell her? Shouldn't I tell her?' She thought over and over again. Tiffany brought her arms up and placed them on Sunny's cheeks, caressing them slowly. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked her, confused about what this was all about.

Sunny looked into her eyes again and replied: "I'm afraid that I could lose what we have together if I tell you."

Tiffany whispered in her ear - "Don't be scared, I will always be here for you – no matter what you do. Wait? Are you in trouble with the police or something?" She asked giggling. Sunny took another deep breath and sighed. Tiffany had no idea. She thought that this wasn't a moment to joke about. She wished that Tiffany would be a bit more serious sometimes.

Curiosity suddenly took a hold of Sunny and she found that she was finally saying what she had been yearning to say for such a long time. So long, that she felt her heart would burst.

"Saranghae." Sunny said, almost slurring her speech, with a meaningful look in her eyes, and before Tiffany could react, she locked onto her lips, pouring all her love into one gentle kiss…

**Chapter 1**

**Mixed Emotions**

"Saranghae" Sunny burst out. She swiftly kissed Tiffany softly and sweetly. Tiffany's immediate reaction was to pull away. She didn't know what to think. Random thoughts were swimming around her head. Her hands were still on Sunny's cheeks and Sunny's hands were still on her shoulders.

Sunny, who had been looking down, avoiding her gaze, suddenly looked up to see Tiffany's facial expression. It was one of utter shock. Tiffany saw Sunny looking at her, and immediately took her hands off her cheeks. Sunny gasped, hurt, and rushed out of the room, down the corridor and into a bedroom. She locked the door, sat in a corner, and cried herself to sleep.

Tiffany, meanwhile, was still in shock. She didn't know whether to believe any of that had just happened or not. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing? She turned desperately towards the packet of drugs, still lying on the table. She grabbed it and ran over to the kitchen sink, opening it and tipping its contents down the drain, washing the powder away. She wished that the evening's events would wash away too.

The next morning when Sunny woke up, she had a thumping headache. Was it the emotions of being rejected by Tiffany? She didn't want to think about it anymore, and concluded that it was just the result of having too much to drink the previous night. She didn't want to leave the safety of her locked room to face Tiffany again, but she was starving and wanted something to eat.

She moaned, unlocked the door and walked towards the kitchen. Tiffany was already awake and sitting on the sofa eating a packet of crisps. "Hey Sunny!" she said cheerfully. "Have you got a headache too? I know I must've had one too many to drink last night – I can't remember a thing!" she went on. Sunny knew that this was an act. Tiffany didn't want to choose the difficult path and face up to what happened the night before, and so was denying it completely. Sunny went along with it anyway – "Yeah, me neither. Have you got any cereal – I'm starving?" she replied, quickly changing the subject.

The day went on a little awkwardly. The girls hardly talked to each other at all as they went out clothes shopping. They were browsing a huge department store, and had taken in numerous clothes to try on in the fitting rooms.

They were trying their clothes on in cubicles situated next to each other. Tiffany has slipped on a slinky black dress, and was keen on buying it, but felt that she needed Sunny's approval. Without thinking, she marched out of her cubicle, and pulled back the curtain on Sunny' to reveal her trying on a sexy black bra and stockings. Tiffany stood staring for a while, mesmerized at Sunny's figure, detailing every bit about her shape in her mind. Sunny turned around and almost screamed. Her mouth was wide open as she stood there watching Tiffany, who was in turn, watching her back. Snapping out of it, she yelled "Tiffany!" and hastily drew the curtains, shutting Tiffany out of her cubicle.

Tiffany surveyed the changing rooms to see if anyone had witnessed what had just happened, then returned to her own changing cubicle. She drew the curtains and sat down, in awe of what she had just seen.

She went over the image of Sunny's body over and over again in her head. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly felt really embarrassed. She changed back into her normal clothes, and stepped outside her cubicle. "Err... Sunny? I've... I've got to go. I'm, err, late for something. Bye." She said through Sunny's curtain and ran off.

Sunny was left in her changing cubicle close to crying. 'She can't be around me anymore. I love her, and she can't take it. What have I done? I've ruined everything. I wish I hadn't said anything to her at all.' She thought, bitterly, as she fought back the tears.

**Chapter 2**

**Shameless and Reckless**

'Sunny kissed me and told me she loves me. It came out of nowhere, and caught me completely off guard. I just didn't know what to do, and pulled away. I then denied the whole this happened! Oh, I must've made Sunny feel horrible. I've hurt her so badly. What kind of friend does that? Then, I saw her in the changing rooms when we went shopping earlier. She was just in underwear. It was a complete accident, and I didn't mean for it to happen. But then... I just couldn't stop staring. She's so beautiful. Looking at her filled me up with warmth inside. She looked so sexy and just like a goddess that it made me want to do things to her that only a shameless, reckless girl would do. Maybe that's what I am? I just wanted to do those things so badly. Oh, what the hell am I thinking! Am I in love with her back? Even if I am, it's probably too late now. I've gone and ruined everything – as usual. Will she even call me a 'friend' anymore? I just can't stop thinking about her, and I'm beginning to like it. She's taken control of my thoughts and I couldn't care less. Is this what love feels like? A burning passion? A desire for lust? There's only one way I can be sure if I am in love with her or not. We need to kiss again. No. I want to kiss her. Only then when I taste her again will I be truly sure of my feelings for her. I've decided – I'm going to become that shameless reckless girl. And I'm going to kiss her tomorrow.' She went to sleep, not bothering to wear any form of clothing while doing so.

Once Tiffany had woken up se grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and hurriedly slipped them onto her naked body. She found that Sunny was already awake, and about to go out. Her heart started thumping really hard as the adrenaline started to kick in. She couldn't back out now. It was now or never. If she didn't say anything to Sunny now, she probably never would, and would end up kicking herself for the rest of her life. "Er... Sunny?" Tiffany said, trying to get Sunny's attention before she left. Sunny turned around to look at Tiffany. She started blushing, and then turned around in an attempt to hide it. "I don't want to talk" she replied, her voice was shaky.

Tiffany walked towards Sunny. Sunny tried to walk away from her, but Tiffany was too fast – she had grabbed her arm, and twisted her around so that they were facing each other. "Then let's not talk." Tiffany replied, and she planted her lips on Sunny's, kissing her passionately. Sunny tried to break it off, but Tiffany was too powerful for her. She pushed Sunny up against a counter and kissed her more and more. Sunny was still trying to struggle and resist.

Tiffany stuck her tongue inside Sunny's mouth and licked Sunny's tongue. She moved her hands up to Sunny's neck, slowly, and wrapped her arms around them not wanting to let Sunny go. Sunny gave in. She stopped resisting, and instead made heavy breathing noises which turned Tiffany on more. She started to kiss back vigorously and had her hands on Tiffany's waist.

They began to get really tired and breathless, and broke the kiss off. Tiffany went to sit on a nearby stool, and Sunny followed. "What was that for?" Sunny asked Tiffany, surprised at Tiffany's change of mind. "I wanted to see if I loved you. I've been thinking about you… and your body 24/7. It's been driving me insane, and I wanted to know if I loved you, and I thought to find out, that I would kiss you." Tiffany replied, unsure of what Sunny would think.

"And are you?" Sunny asked her.

"Of course I am. I don't know why I didn't realize that from the start. You're beautiful, and an amazing person and we've been best friends for ages. It's time for something more." Tiffany said. She looked Sunny in the eye with an apologetic look in them. Sunny was really pleased inside, but she wanted to know if Tiffany truly loved her. She sat on Tiffany's lap, with her legs wrapped around her back.

"I'm not sure this stool can take us both-"Tiffany tried to protest, but Sunny cut her off: "How much do you love me?" she asked, enticingly. She took one of Tiffany's hands in her left hand, and unbuttoned her coat with her right. Tiffany knew exactly what she meant. She slid her hand down Sunny's neck and right down her body and skirt…

Sunny let out a load moan, a signal for Tiffany to carry on. As Tiffany did so, Sunny pulled of her t-shirt to reveal bare skin, as Tiffany hadn't bothered to put any underwear on as she hurriedly got dressed. "Touch me." Tiffany ordered, and Sunny happily obeyed. Their load moaning turned each other on more and more, and they went at it for quite some time.

Tiffany softly kissed Sunny, and rested her head on Sunny's shoulder, deeply breathing in her ear. "Does that prove that I love you?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"It most certainly does" Sunny replied, and she licked Tiffany from her neck, up to her lips.

"That was amazing." Tiffany exclaimed, and Sunny kissed her in agreement. Sunny hopped of off Tiffany's lap to get a drink. Tiffany tried to take her shirt back, but Sunny denied her it. "Keep it off." She said, licking her lips. Tiffany didn't care. Sunny could do with her what she willed. She felt like she was in heaven, and didn't want anything to end.

Sunny got her drink, and they both went to watch TV. Tiffany rested her head in Sunny's lap, and Sunny went to touch her. "I'm glad you admitted you feel the same way." Sunny said, softly. "I'm glad I did too." Tiffany replied.

'I love her. I know this know. I kissed her and it escalated to something much, much more. I want her so bad, and I don't ever want this to end…'

**Chapter 3**

**Reversal**

The cheesy TV show the pair was watching had finally ended. "I can't believed we just sat through that crap!" Tiffany exclaimed, still resting her head in Sunny's lap. "Mhm" Sunny said in agreeance, and she leant down and stuck her tongue in Tiffany's mouth. "Mmmm" Tiffany let out. Sunny's hands smoothly slid down Tiffany's still bare skin. Tiffany moved her hands on top of Sunny's - a signal for her not to stop. Sunny eventually broke it off, but Tiffany still wanted more. She turned on her front, and lied down on Sunny, and they wrapped their arm around each other. "You really do love me back, don't you?" Sunny said happily. "Of course, I do!" Tiffany exclaimed. Tiffany sighed, her breath tickling Sunny's face. Sunny closed her eyes, and brought Tiffany's head down to rest on her shoulders. Tiffany closed her eyes too, and the two of them took a little nap.  
Tiffany awoke all of a sudden to the sound of thunder. She looked around, it was dark. She turned back to Sunny, who was still asleep. She gently kissed Sunny's neck, and then her lips. She brought her head down and almost silently whispered in Sunny's ear about all the things she wanted to do to her. Seeing Sunny asleep made her look so innocent, so young and refreshed that it turned Tiffany all warm inside. Another thunderclap happened, this time waking Sunny up. She yawned. "Mmm, is it morning yet?" she asked. Tiffany let out a soft laugh. "No. It's just gone 11!" Sunny laughed with her. "Gosh, this sofa is uncomfortable, I'm still so tired!" They both rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. "I'm gonna go and take a shower." Tiffany said, winking at Sunny. This allured Sunny. She knew exactly what Tiffany wanted, and she liked the idea. They picked each other up off the floor, and holding hands, went to the bathroom. Tiffany locked the door behind them, not that there was any need, they lived on their own!  
Tiffany carefully undressed Sunny, slinging her clothes to one side. Sunny did the same to Tiffany. They stepped into the shower; it was just big enough for the both of them. Sunny shook her hair loose as Tiffany switched on the shower. The hot water ran down their bodies and the steam started to rise. Sunny, too tired to protest, went along with everything. She grabbed the shower gel and put a big dollop on her hands, then lathered it all over Tiffany's body. Tiffany kissed Sunny's neck and whispered that she loved her into her ears. When Tiffany was all frothy and bubbly, Sunny handed the shower gel over to her, and Tiffany returned the favor. Sunny licked her lips, turning Tiffany on more. She set the shower gel down, and they wrapped their arms around each other, letting the shower water rinse them clean.  
They eventually stepped out the shower, and wrapped towels around themselves. They held hands again to Tiffany's bedroom. They sat themselves in one corner, and slowly kissed each other. They kept on kissing each other for quite a while, until they had both dried off. Sunny stood up, dragging Tiffany up with her, and they dropped their towels and jumped into bed. They immediately wrapped themselves around each other in the perfect position, caressing each other to sleep...  
When Sunny woke up the next morning to find Tiffany still holding her in her arms, she knew that yesterday's events were real. They did happen. Tiffany really did love her back. But did they go too far? Sunny bit her lip. 'Yesterday was great' she thought 'but maybe that's not what I want? We've revealed ourselves to each other; we've felt each other, and done unimaginable things to each other. I loved it but, maybe we should just slow it down?' Sunny was confused. Meanwhile, Tiffany had also woken up. She saw Sunny's confused facial expression.  
"What's up?" She asked, confused herself now.  
"Nothing." Sunny said, trying to brush it off.  
"Hey - don't give me that. Tell me what's up. Let's be totally honest with each other. Was it yesterday? Didn't you like it? I thought it was what you wanted?" Tiffany asked. It was getting all too much for Sunny.  
"It's not that I didn't like it - I loved it. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt." She tried to reassure her.  
"Then what's wrong?" Tiffany asked again.  
Sunny paused, trying to find an inner strength that would help her say what she wanted to say. She bit her lip again, and shut her eyes closed. It was like telling Tiffany she loved her all over again. "Maybe we should slow things down a little? I mean yesterday was amazing but-" She looked at Tiffany's angry face. 'How could she?' she thought, boiling 'I thought she wanted this. I did this all for her. How could she do this to me? She got my feelings up and led me on to believe that this was what she wanted all along.'  
"Unnie...?" Sunny said, scared by Tiffany's angry expression. Tiffany glared at Sunny. She pushed Sunny away from her, off the bed and onto the floor. Sunny hit the floor really hard with her head, and let out a little whimper. Tiffany stood up, and wrapped a towel around her. "I thought it was what you wanted? But what about what I want, huh?" She yelled in Sunny's face.  
"Unnie, don't-" Sunny tried. "Don't 'unnie' me." Tiffany screamed.  
"Please, unnie-" Sunny was close to tears now. "DON'T 'UNNIE' ME!" Tiffany screamed again. She kicked Sunny's naked body, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sunny was left whimpering to herself on the floor.  
Tiffany ran to the dryer. It still had some of her clean clothes in. She quickly dressed herself, grabbed her car keys and ran out the front door, slamming that behind her too. She ran to her car, and got in. She started the ignition and sped off. To where, she didn't know - she didn't care. She just went.  
"Unnie..." Sunny cried, not moving on the floor where Tiffany had left her...

**Chapter 4**

**Calamity Fany**

Tiffany switched on the radio. The first station that came on was one playing English songs. She cranked the volume up to its highest. She knew the song well…

"And I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad,

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…" She sang along, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she carried on, her voice cracking…

"I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take,

When people run in circles, it's a very very Mad World…" She gritted her teeth, but switched off the radio. It was all too much for her. The lyrics resonated deep within her, and stuck in her mind, playing over and over again. She squeezed her eyes shut, but then remembered she was driving. She opened them suddenly, to find a truck was about the plow into her. She swerved to the side and off the road, leaving skid marks on the road. A dust cloud surrounded the car, but she couldn't care. How could she? Sunny didn't care.

Shaken, she stepped out of the car to assess the damage. "Shit!" she yelled, yanking at her hair. One of the tires had burst, and she didn't have a spare. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yelled for the world to hear. She opened the passenger door and leaned in to grab a map. The nearest town was two miles away. She slammed the door shut, and taking the map, her purse and a bottle of water, she began to walk to the town.

An hour later, and in the heat of the day, Tiffany finally reached her destination. She was dirty and sweaty, and her hair was a mess, but she really couldn't care. She aimlessly walked the streets, not knowing what to do next. She found a payphone and told her insurance company where her car was.

She then realized that she would need somewhere to stay. She didn't want to go back to Sunny. Ever. Sunny had hurt her – she had led her on, and as far as Tiffany was concerned, she never wanted to see her face again. She walked towards the city centre, in the hope that there would be some cheap hotels there. All of a sudden, a random man bumped into her hard. She dropped all of her stuff in surprise. "Hey!" She yelled. The man looked at her, then at her purse. Laughing, he snatched it and ran off.

Tiffany tried to run after him, but she was just so tired that her legs wouldn't allow her to keep up. 'Fine' she thought to herself. Finding a hotel would have to wait. She was going to the police. After giving a statement, the police said that there was nothing much they could do. They advised her to call a friend or family member to take her home. 'That's not my home anymore' Tiffany thought bitterly. She used the phone at the police station to ring the insurance company to check on her car. They had already replaced the tires, but her axel had broken, so they had to take it to the garage. They would deliver it to her house in a couple of hours. Tiffany had to give them the name of the town she would be staying in so that they could contact her in case there were any problems.

"Thanks for the help." She told the officer on duty who was sitting behind the front desk with a box of doughnuts in his hands. He ignored her, so she sighed and walked out. Back to walking the streets again. She was determined to find a place to stay for the night. She would use up all her charm if she had to.

It was starting to get dark. She used to hate the dark and wanted bright light things. She wound up thinking about Sunny. But then again, maybe she liked the dark now. She wanted to surround herself in it, get lost in it, and give herself completely to it. Something touched Tiffany on the shoulder. She gasped and immediately turned round with her fists up, ready to attack.

"Hey, it's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you, put your fists down!" A tall man said, chuckling. Tiffany didn't put her fists down, so the man made her. He was much stronger, and he pushed her fists down, back to her sides, and pinned her in a dark corner. "That's better" he whispered in her ear. "I saw you got robbed earlier. You've got no purse, no money… nowhere to stay." He went on. Tiffany was scared. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. He had already displayed his superior strength over hers. "I've got somewhere for you to stay, free of charge." He whispered, his lips brushing her neck.

Tiffany knew she was in danger. She knew this wouldn't happen with Sunny around. She tried to resist the man's grip on her, with no luck. "Come on now, you look upset. What's bothering you? Boyfriend troubles? If you need to get away, I've got somewhere for you to go. Like I said – free of charge." Tiffany was having troubles – with Sunny. She wanted to forget Sunny, get away from everything about her. With Sunny she felt safe. Not anymore. She wanted to taste danger, and truly become that shameless, reckless girl she hoped never to become.

She stopped struggling. She rested her hands on the man's chest. "Good girl." He told her. "That's much better. I don't wanna hurt you. You're a pretty girl. I just want some fun – that's all.

Tiffany liked this man. He would be her escape. Her danger. Her means of becoming a shameless and reckless girl. She licked her lips for him to see. "Do what you want with me – I don't care." She said in a sultry voice, and he led her on to his apartment, his hand wrapped tightly around her waist, and hers around his.

**Chapter 5 ***

**You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine**

Sunny was still lying on the floor an hour after Tiffany left. In tears, she decided to get up and get dressed. She looked at the huge bruise on her side in the mirror. Tiffany did this to her. Tiffany. Of all people. Tiffany, who she thought would understand her simple request to slow things down. But no. Sunny thought bitterly, as she tried to fight back more tears. Why hadn't she just shut her mouth? Then none of this would have happened, and they would still be in bed together now. She wanted to make up with her. But she had no idea where she had gone.  
Rushing to the kitchen, she grabbed her phone off the table, and dialed Tiffany's number. No luck - it went straight to voicemail. Sunny sighed. Tiffany was off in her stubborn mood, refusing to talk to anybody. Sunny would just have to wait it out in the hope that Tiffany would come back soon. But she still couldn't help being worried sick about her...

****

"Here we are" the man said, as he and Tiffany pulled up in his car to his apartment. "Nice place" Tiffany commented. This man was rich, very rich. But he snorted with laughter. "As if my place is what you're interesting in." and he rested his hand on her thigh, stroking it. Tiffany did not object. They got out the car and entered the apartment. "So, what's your name?" Tiffany asked, but the man didn't care in formalities. He had already led her along to the bedroom, and had started to take her clothes off.  
Tiffany knew that this was very wrong, but she didn't care. This is what she wanted now. She unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it to one side. Next to go off was the belt, then the jeans, then the pants... He pushed Tiffany onto the bed, and she pulled him down with her. Running his hands through her hair, he demanded: "Show me what you've got." Tiffany obliged.  
She wasn't expecting what was coming next. The man had tied her down and began to do things to her which she didn't even know was possible. "Stop, you're hurting me" she cried out. "Shut up! This is what you wanted, you desperate slut!" She tried to struggle, but he carried on, not fazed by her desperate cries for help. He finally stopped. He had gotten bored toying with her. "I'm going for a shower." he said, half untying her. She tried to get up but he slapped her back down. "Keep your clothes off. I'm not done with you yet." he snarled. 

****

Beep! Beep! Beep! Something was pulling up the driveway. Curious, Sunny went to see what it was all about. "We're here to drop Tiffany Hwang's car. It's been fully repaired now, axel and all. Sign here please." A man in blue overalls said, while his partner unloaded Tiffany's car from the tow truck. Sunny signed the form.  
"By the way, where was the car found?" Sunny asked.  
"About a mile away from City Grove. I think the owner must've walked into town after calling us." He said, taking the form off her, getting back into the tow truck, and driving away.  
After watching them leave, Sunny immediately got into her car, and set the SatNav to take her to City Grove. She drove on full speed; she didn't care if she was going to be caught by the police for speeding. She was going to find Tiffany.  
She finally arrived. It was starting to get quite dark. Sunny was cold, and she had no jacket. 'Well then Sunny, where now?' She thought to herself. She figured that if Tiffany was still really angry by the time she arrived here, she would've wanted a drink, so she started to head for a row of bars, with a posh apartment block opposite.  
She peeked inside all the bars, ignoring comments from sleazy men who wanted to buy her a drink.  
She searched them all with no luck, and it had started to pour down with rain. She ran across the road and onto a sheltered porch of one of the apartments. 'They won't mind, right?' Sunny asked herself.

****

The man was back. Tiffany shivered. She was still tied down, and she couldn't reach her clothes. "Ready for some more fun?" The man laughed. "Let me go." Tiffany pleaded with him. "I'll do anything you ask, just please, I want to go home." She started to cry in front of him, almost ready to admit defeat.  
"You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here to entertain me. Do you think I would let you go back out there to get off with another man? Hah! No. You're staying here with me." He said, licking her face. Tiffany spat at him, and his immediate reaction was to slap her across the face. She screamed in pain.

****

Sunny suddenly heard a scream from inside the apartment. It sounded like Tiffany. 'Nah' she thought. She was just kidding herself because she wanted Tiffany so badly. She heard another scream, and another, and then a huge banging sound. Sunny got scared. There was something not right going on into that apartment. She rushed to the door - it was open. She ran inside. "Hello!" she yelled. "What the hell is going on in here?" she asked. She heard another long scream. She followed the noise to a room at the end of a hallway. She kicked down the door to find Tiffany, naked and bleeding on the floor, with a man standing over her with a belt in his hand, about to strike her with it...

* Just a little note, Tiffany's story carries on from where it left off, but Sunny's is still carrying on from when Tiffany left her, and eventually the timelines catch up. I wanted to create a certain atmosphere throughout this chapter, and I don't think I would have achieved it without using this effect.

**Chapter 6**

**Restart**

Sunny shrieked a high-pitched war cry, and leapt onto the man's back, beating him down. "What the hell are you doing you crazy-ass bitch!" The man yelled, bewildered. Sunny battled on, hitting him harder and harder until her was on his knees. One last blow on the head sent him unconscious, and only then did Sunny get off him. She turned her attention to untying Tiffany. "What did he do to you?" She demanded. "Nothing!" Tiffany replied, shaking. "What did he do to you! He's got you naked and tied to the floor – what else did he do to you?" Sunny yelled. "Nothing! Nothing else!" Tiffany broke down crying in Sunny's arms.

Sunny held her tenderly, and stroked her bare skin. "Come on, we'd better get you dressed and out of here before that sleazebag wakes up again." Sunny whispered softly to Tiffany, as she helped her get redressed. She saw all the bruises that Tiffany had gained during the duration of her stay at the man's apartment. If Tiffany wasn't there, she didn't know what she would've done to that man to make him pay.

But he didn't matter anymore. It was all about Tiffany. Sunny didn't care about anything else anymore. She helped Tiffany up, and led her back to her car. "Go to sleep. We'll be home soon." She said, strapping the seatbelt on Tiffany in the backseat before driving back. By the time they had arrived back, it was almost morning. Tiffany was still asleep, and Sunny didn't want to wake her, but she didn't want to leave her in a cold car. She chose to wake her. Tiffany stirred, and Sunny led her on to her room, and set her down in her bed. "Don't leave me Sunny." She said, half-asleep. So Sunny snuggled down with her, protecting her in her embrace.

A week after the incident, things were getting very weird. Sunny kept trying to force out of Tiffany the whole details of that day, but she refused each time. Tiffany locked herself away, and only stepped out of her room to grab some food, which she would eat in her room, and to shower. She kept avoiding Sunny. She knew all the questions that Sunny would want answers to, but she just didn't want to give them. She didn't want to face up to the fact that she would have preferred rape to being rejected. Why did her relationship with Sunny have to be so messy? It was so back-and-forth, but now the ball was in Tiffany's court. She still believed that even though Sunny saved her, she still didn't want her.

But Sunny did want her. She wanted her very much. She wanted to hold Tiffany, to tell her that everything was going to be alright, and that she would always be there for her. But she couldn't. Tiffany wouldn't let her in.

Another week passed, and Sunny still hadn't talked everything over with Tiffany. She had decided that she would try it one last time, and then give up forever. She sighed, and walked into Tiffany's room, not bothering to knock.

"Gonna say thank you then? I rescued you, remember? Where would you be now, eh? Still with that man? Or maybe even worse – You could be dead. For heaven's sake Fany, what were you thinking?"

Tiffany stared at her with her cold, dark eyes, almost looking right through her. "I don't know why you care. You don't want me – remember?" Tiffany didn't have the energy to fight back. She couldn't be bothered with Sunny. Not right now.

"But I DO want you Tiffany. I never, ever said I didn't. I just wanted to slow things down. To prolong what we... what we had. I thought that if we went to fast, you would be finished with me real quick and would have moved on to someone else." Sunny was doing the confessing now. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Is that what you thought?" Tiffany said, yawning. "Then you don't know me as well as I though you did, Sunny." She said, looking away from her.

"But I do know you." Sunny said, and she reached her hands up to hold Tiffany by the waist. "Please, don't touch me. You saw me. I'm ugly now and you don't want me." She said with a feeble attempt to remove Sunny's hands from her waist. She was just too tired to put up a full resistance.

Sunny sat Tiffany down, and continued to stroke her, lifting up her top to examine the bruises.

"Don't-" Tiffany said, looking away. Sunny bent down to kiss the bruises, and took her top completely off to kiss her all over.

They were lying down in Tiffany's bed, Sunny still kissing her. Tiffany then began to return the favor. "Please let's restart. I want to forget all the rough times, and remember all the good. You're everything to me Tiffany, and I don't want to lose you ever, ever again.

" Sunny told her. "I want that very much too, Sunny. I wish we could stay like this always. Forever kissing, touching and holding each other. Forgetting about the rest of the world" Tiffany replied.

"But we can." Sunny said, placing her hands on Tiffany's cheeks. "Let's do it. Starting from now."

**Authors Notes:**

I hope you have enjoyed reading Volume 1 of Rising Steam. Don't worry, I'll continue to post new chapters up on Soshified, and then I'll convert it into another nice document like this for you to download. The reason why I've decided to place the story into Volumes is because each volume will represent a new journey on Sunny's and Tiffany's lives together. I don't know how many more chapters and volumes there will be. I have had no plan to writing this story at all. It just comes to me as I type, and I feel this suits me well. I want to thank everybody on SSF who have been reading Rising Steam so far, and I hope that they will continue to support me as they have been doing. I know I haven't got as big an audience as other writers have, but I hope my readers are satisfied with my work, and as long as I have them, I will continue to write this story. I also want to thank the gorgeous So Nyuh Shi Dae for being ever so talented and in particular Sunny and Tiffany for inspiring this story.


End file.
